Love at Hogwarts
by Lady-Sanosuke
Summary: In this humorous story the harry potter characters pair up with my ocs and find out what love really means.........RR
1. Intoduction

Ron and Hermione help Neville out of a trick stair. "Honestly, Neville," says Hermione, "what will happen when no one's here to help you out?"  
"I don't wanna know," says Neville and he continues walking up the stairs. Ron and Hermione exchange amused looks. Slowly they start up the stairs again.  
As their walking Ron asks Hermione, "You didn't tell Harry did you?" Hermoine gives him an annoyed look.  
"Of course not Ron," says Hermione, "you know I wouldn't do that." They say the password and walk into the common room. Hermione begins to work on her homework and Ron begins to read a comic.  
Harry comes up behind Herione and says, "Hey Mione, whatcha doing?"  
She glares at Harry. "I'm doing my homework," she says, "did you finish yours?"  
"Everything but my essay for Snape," says Harry, "Aliea told me that wasn't due till Wednesday." Hermione looks over at Aliea who's Harry's twin sister. Then she looks at her older sister Cia.  
"A brick wall couldn't separate them," says Hermione. Harry gives her a weird look.  
"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing," says Harry. Hermione laughs and turns back to her homework.  
Meanwhile Aliea is studying while Cia is studying Aliea trying to get her protrait just right. "Aliea, stop moving," shouts Cia, "you're going to make me mess up."  
"Oh no, I'll ruin your perfect picture," teases, Aliea.  
"Ha Ha, very funny," says Cia.  
"Sorry Cia, but I'm trying to study," says Aliea, "I'm almost done, then you can finish your portrait. By the way, how did your date with Oliver go the other day?"  
Cia gets a dreamy look in her eyes and says, "it was magical." Aliea rolls her eyes.  
"You always say that," says Aliea. Cia glares at Aliea then starts working on her portrait again. Aliea continues studying.  
Meanwhile going back to Ron. Ron's trying to concentrate on reading his comic. Little does he know he's holding it upside-down. He was staring at Aliea. He liked her so much he couldn't even stand it. Only Hermione knew the secret. He knew if Harry found out it wouldn't be a secret anymore. All of a sudden someone pokes him on the head. He looks up. "What?!" he asks. A girl whose eyes matched the color of the Caribbean Sea. She had long golden brown hair that slightly curled at the bottom. Her name was Keira Rosso. 


	2. Crushing On you

"Why are you reading your comic book upside-down?" she askes. Ron looks at the comic book and turns it right side-up. "I uh........ um...... I wanted to see if I could read upside-down," says Ron, laughes nerously. Keira gives him a weird look and walks over to where Cia and Aliea were sitting. Keira points to Ron and says to them, "Does anyone know the kid over there with the red hair?" Aliea and Cia look at each other then lean back to see what Weasly she was talking about. "Oh, thats Ron," says Aliea, "I'm surprised you don't know his name!" Keira looks at her strange, "What do you mean?" Cia ad Aliea exchange amused looks. "Well," says Cia, "you do like Aliea's brother don't you?" "Yes," says Keira,  
"but whas that got to do with him?" "That's one of Harry's best friends," says Aliea.  
Keira's eyes narrow and she throws her arms in the air and mumbles, "Boy have I missed a lot."  
She walks to the girls dormitory. Ron waited til she was back in the dorm then leapt up and ran over to Cia and Aliea. "Yes?" they say in unison. "What did that weird girl want to know about me?" askes Ron. Cia says, "How do you know she was talking about you?" Ron glares at her and says, "I'm not blind now tell me what she said." "She just wanted to know your name," says Aliea, then she shruggs, "i don't see what the big deal is though." "Oh,"  
says Ron then begins to blush. "uhh gotta go," says Ron then he turns and runs over to where Mione and Harry were sitting. Cia grins mischeviouly.' "Someone has a crush on you,Aliea,"  
says Cia. "Oh really," says Aliea, "who is it then?" "Take a guess?" says Cia. "I don't have time to play games Cia, I'm trying to study," says Aliea and she looks back at her book. "Oh alright," says Cia, "it's Ron." "Ha Ha," says Aliea, "very funny Cia. Now that you had your joke of the day let me finish studying." "it's not a joke," shouts CIa, "honestly!"  
"How do you know Ron likes me?" announces Aliea. "Well..." says Cia, "while you were talking to him he started blushing." Suddenly Harry walks over. "whats this about someone liking Aliea?"  
says Harry. "Well, I think...." Cia starts, then Aliea puts her hand over her mouth. "Don't tell him you baka!" says Aliea. She takes her hand off her mouth. Cia sticks her tougue out. Aliea gets up and walks towards her dormitory. Harry watchs her leave then says, "Ok shes gone, now you can tell me." Cia shakes her head. "Sorry Harry," Cia says, "If shes gonna keep secrets of mine, then I hafta keep secrets of hers." "Speaking of crushes, who do you like Harry?" "Like I'm gonna tell you," says Harry. All of a sudden walks down in her pajamas. Harry blushes at the sight of her.  
Cia sees this and begins to laugh. "Nevermind Harry," says Cia, "you don't have to tell me anymore.  
Btw, I know who she likes too." Harry turned his head so fast a gust fo wind came off of it. Who?"  
he askes. "I don't know if I should tell you....." says Cia. Harry glares at her. "Okay Okay.  
It's you," says Cia. Harry looks takenback. He just gets up and walks away with a dazed look on his face.  
Cia walks up to Keira and says casually, "Hey, guess what Harry likes you." Keira stares at her disbelievingly and then Cia shruggs and heads toward the girls dormitory. 


	3. Kyu and Evalene

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time,"thinks Cia.  
Kyu Kabi, another girl, was working on her drawings. They were mostly things her friends and herself thought up. She usually made the characters animals because it made things moe interesting.  
She also wrote in her diary a lot. Most of the time it was about a guy she had a crush on. Occatoinally you'd see some stetches and doodles of random things going through her head at the time. The boy she had a crush on was Joey Wheeler. He was probably the friendliest perosn in their house. Everyone liked him and he liked everyone. Everyone knew Kyu had a crush on Joey. Only Joey didn't see it. No one said anything because nobody wanted to be the person who states the obvious. So kyu admired him from a far.  
Aliea made her way over to Kyu. "Admiring joey again I see." says Aliea. Kyu blushed. "Oh I'm just kdding Ky," says Aliea, "you got any new comics for me to read?" "Not yet," says Kyu,"did you finish your essay for Snape?" "Yes," responds Aliea, "why?" "Well,"she begins, "I couldn't remember how many feet of parchment he wanted us to do, so I did five feet. Is that enough?" "Yes Kyu," says Aliea, "You only did an extra foot.  
You can't get a bad grade for doing extra. Take it from someone who knows." They laughed. "Oh my god," says Aliea, "You gotta hear what Cia said to me. She thinks Ron likes me," Aliea started to laugh. "OK Kyu," says Aliea, "this is the part where you laugh with me and tease me about it." "Sorry Aliea," says Kyu, "but it's true, Ron does like you." Aliea looks shocked, then anger appears, she stomps away. Kyu smirks and thinks,  
"Well not exactly how I wanted to tell her but it went better then I thought it would." Kyu giggled. Suddenly a voice behind her says, "Whats so funny?" Kyu jumps and turns around and says, "you scared e." The boy smiled,  
"What were you laughing at?" he repeated. "nothing important," says Kyu. The boy she was talking to was Joey!  
Boy, was Kyu in heaven. Meanwhile, Keira walks out of the dormitory. "Geez," she says, "It's so boring out there. I gotta find something to do." Keira sits on the couch. Then Harry comes over and sits on the other end Keira practically fainted. This was the closest she had ever been to Harry. Then Harry scooted over to let Aliea on the couch. So the row was Keira, then Harry,then Aliea. Aliea smiled Keira. Keira blushed and glared at her. Harry turned to Keira and asked her, "Do you know who likes Aliea?" "HARRY!" Aliea shouts. "Uh,oh," says Harry. He gets up and runs. "I'm gonna kill you, you little pest!" says Aliea. ALiea chases Harry out to the Great Hall. Evalene sees wo people run by and all the papers in her hands fly everywhere. All of a sudden Aliea stops and yells "I'll get you next time." She walks over to Evalene. "Sorry bout that Eve,"says Aliea, "I was attacking my little pain in the a.." "Okay," says Eve "never say that again!" Aliea smirks. Eve does a spell and says, "You know you really gotta watch where you are going. You could hurt yourself or someone else." Aliea grins sheepishly and says, "I know, I've heard this a million times." "And yet you still continue to do it," finishes Eve, "which I haven't a clue why." They walk towards the Great AHll with all of Eve's papers gathered back in her arms. 


End file.
